


In Just a Towel

by ArielSakura



Series: Exasperated Harry One Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Portkeying, Camp Half-Blood, Crack, Gen, Humor, Mentions of BtVS, Partial Nudity, Poor Harry, Portkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Draco's done it again, but this time Harry is really not impressed as he's traipsing through the woods in just a towel...





	In Just a Towel

Harry had just stepped out of the shower and onto the bath mat, reaching for his towel he quickly dried his upper half before wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed his glasses and pushed them up his nose. He was about to reach for his wand when he felt a pulling sensation from behind his navel, “what the?” he managed to say before he was pulled out of his bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry landed on his arse in a forest, looking around he spotted his increasingly annoying cousin. “Merlin damn it, Draco, how do you keep managing to get us into these things? I mean, I thought I got rid of everything in the House that could potentially take us anywhere.” Harry griped at the blonde.

“Aha! I _knew_ you’d been getting rid of stuff!” Draco crowed triumphantly.

“Yes, well, can you blame me?” Harry asked angrily as he stood up,“I mean _this_ time you didn’t even think to see if I was decent! Before you what? What did you find anyway?” demanded Harry as he adjusted the towel around his waist. At least he hadn’t actually been _in_ the shower when Draco did whatever he had done.

“I was just going through some of the cabinets, you know _cleaning_ like you asked me to.” Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust, “so really it’s your fault.”

“Uh huh, care to run that by me later when I have my wand?” Harry said menacingly, well as menacingly as he could while his hands were fisted in a towel.

“Anyway,” said Draco hastily, “I found this necklace!” He said holding up a piece of string with various hand-carved wooden beads on it. “I picked it up and it transported us here. As best as I can tell without testing it, I believe it had some sort of blood-based portkey spell attached. It’s probably gone a bit wonky with age.”

“Wonky? Noooo… surely not,” Harry objected sarcastically. Draco wisely decided not to reply. The walked in silence for a bit before Harry stopped, sensing something. “There are wards up ahead,” he told the Slytherin.

“Oh thank Merlin!” cried Draco, “civilisation!” Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde and just followed him, trying to step on the softer patches of grass instead of the twigs that littered the ground.

A cry of “HALT!” suddenly came through the air and an arrow whizzed towards them.

Draco squealed and Harry ducked out of the way, glaring angrily at his cousin, “if we die Draco, I’m going to haunt your sorry arse.”

Draco gulped and pointed at the two approaching figures, one of which appeared to be a cyclops. “Er, Draco, I didn’t think Cyclops were actually real?” Harry muttered.

“Of course they are Harry,” Draco whispered back, “they’re just, well the friendly ones at least, not usually seen above sea level.”

“If we don’t make it home in time for me to get to Sunnydale..”

“Yes, I know you’ll haunt my arse.”

Harry shook his head, “no, I’ll do much worse, I’ll set Fred and George loose on your beauty products.”

Draco looked at him horrified, “you wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” Harry set, jaw set as the two figures finally reached them.

“Who are you?” The girl with the bow demanded.

Harry adjusted his grip and grabbing Draco by the back of the neck pulled them both into a deep bow, “I’m Lord Harry James Potter-Black, this is Draco Black. Very sorry to intrude, but we are a bit lost you see.”

“More than a bit lost I wager,” she said, “that accent isn’t from around here.”

“We’re from England,” Harry said amiably straightening up. Hoping she’d take pity on them, well him, being in a towel.

The girl nodded, “where are your clothes?” she asked, not unreasonably.

“Ah, well you see, this prat,” Harry said slapping Draco lightly on the head, “decided to drag me out of the house like this, bit of an odd story I’m afraid, if you could just point us in the direction of the nearest town, we’d be most grateful.”

Draco was glaring at Harry for the slap but wisely decided not to say anything.

“We should take them to Percy,” the cyclops said to the girl. “He’ll help them, besides Lord Harry looks the same size as Percy, maybe he can borrow some clothes.”

She sighed and lowered her bow, “Alright, come with us. The camp directors are out at the moment, Tyson’s right, Percy’ll have some clothes that will fit you at least.”

The cyclops, who was apparently Tyson, grinned and beckoned for them to follow him. The girl walked behind them, though Harry noted that she didn’t take her second arrow off the bow.

 

* * *

 

Percy opened the door to his cabin with a scowl after the third round of intense knocking. Taking in the sight before him, Tyson grinning broadly, two guys, one dressed in a prim suit and the other wearing just a towel, with Annabeth standing behind them, her bow trained on the two unknown guys. Percy just knew he didn’t want to deal with this. So he shook his head and said, “Nope, no thank you. No time for Jehovah’s witness, try again next year,” and with that, he shut the door in their faces.

He completely forgot that this was also Tyson’s cabin and that Annabeth had no respect for his privacy. He’d barely made it five steps from the door when it opened and they all came inside.

“Percy, this is Lord Harry Potter-Black and Draco Black. We found them just outside the boundary. Not sure how they found us, seeing as though it’s nothing but mountain from that direction.” Annabeth told Percy.

Percy’s eyebrows had risen at the introduction and his face had grown more concerned since then, “So how did you guys end up in the middle of the woods?”

Harry looked at Draco who shrugged and answered them, “well, seeing as you guys clearly know about magic, what with one-eye here.” He said waving an expressive hand at Tyson, “Harry and I are wizards, and we were brought here by this.” He told them holding aloft the necklace.

Annabeth snatched it from his hand, “this is a camp half-blood necklace,” she said, “an _old_ one.”

“Yes, well, a family heirloom,” replied Draco taking the necklace back with a disapproving glance at the blonde girl.

“Look, we don’t want to bother you guys more than we have to, we only need to know where exactly we are so that we can get home. Though I’d really appreciate a pair of trousers.” Harry said hopefully.

Percy gave him another glance before walking over to a chest of drawers and drawing out a pair of sweatpants and a bright orange t-shirt with a logo on the front, “why _are_ you only wearing a towel? What happened to your clothes?” He handed them to Harry as he asked the question.

“Well, I’d just hopped out the shower at home when Draco activated whatever spell is on the necklace. I’m just trying to be thankful he didn’t do it a few seconds earlier.” Harry replied, taking the clothes with a nod of gratitude. He slipped the sweatpants on underneath his towel as the cabin was quite spacious and there didn’t seem to be much privacy available. Shucking the now unneeded towel he pulled the shirt on over his head.

“Ugh,” said Draco, “you look like you support the Cannons.”

Harry just gave him a look, “if you knew what was good for you, Draco. I’d be keeping my mouth shut. If I’m late for my date with Buffy..” he warned.

Draco mimed zipping his lips. Harry nodded approvingly, turning back to Percy he was about to speak when he was interrupted by Tyson. “You seem very calm about this whole being dropped in the middle of nowhere thing, is that to do with being a wizard?”

Harry shook his head ruefully, “no, it’s to do with having a prat for a cousin and housemate. I’ve lost track of the number of times Draco’s managed to get us into some sort of trouble.”

Draco squawked indignantly, “it’s not _all_ my fault you! Before we graduated you managed to find yourself in a number of dangerous situations all by yourself!”

“Yes, and I rather thought that with the war over, I could have some semblance of a normal, adventureless, _stress-free_ life!” Harry shot back.

“Wouldn’t we all,” commiserated Percy. Harry looked at him questioningly, “I just got back from the war against the God of Time, and countless adventures before that.”

Harry gave him a curious look, “so you’ve battled an immortal being, how about three-headed dogs?”

“Sure, one guards the entrance to the Underworld, slipped past it a few times.”

“Dragons?”

“Met a Hydra.”

“Nest of Giant man-eating spiders?”

“Flock of carnivorous sheep?”

“Having leadership thrust upon you?” Percy nodded and Harry gave him a companionable smirk, “I think I’ll come back with a bottle of two of firewhisky, I think you and I have some interesting stories to trade.”

Percy returned the grin with one of his own, “I look forward to it.” He then proceeded to tell Harry and Draco exactly where they were on the US continent and the two were able to apparate home.  

**Author's Note:**

> This story was sparked by a request from 'J a friend' on ff.net 
> 
> "Percy Jackson crossover would be cool. - You could make it so that he when he opens the door and sees them, he just goes "No," and shuts it in their face, because Percy is tired of crap happening to him."


End file.
